Pups In Pompeii (Part 1)
(The screen shows Italy on a sunny day, Skye was in her helicopter and Marshall was hanging below) Marshall: Oh! I really don't like being up this high. Skye: But Marshall its a great view of Italy from up here. Marshall: Yeah. But I really want to get back down to the... (Marshall sees an ancient town in ruins) Marshall: Wow. Skye: What is it Marshall? Marshall: Look. (Skye sees the ancient town) Skye: What kind of town is that? Marshall: I don't know. Skye: We better call Ryder. (Skye presses her puptag) (Ryder and the pups were in the park playing ball) Ryder: Ready, Everest? Everest: I don't think I can do it Ryder. Everytime I tried to get the ball I'd keep missing it. Rocky: And hits me. Chase: HAHAHA! (Ryder throws the ball but Everest misses it and the ball hits Rocky) Rocky: Oof. Everest: Oops, sorry Rocky. Rocky: Its ok Everest I kinda expect it. (Chase, Penelope, Lilac, and Rubble laughed) (Ryder's puppad rings) Ryder: Skye, whats up? Skye: Ryder, Marshall and I found and ancient town. Ryder: Really? Skye: Yes. Can you come see it? Ryder: Sure, Skye. (Ryder ends the call) Ryder: Come on pups. (Ryder got on his ATV and the pups got in their vehicles and drive off) Scene changer: Skye's badge (Ryder and the pups arrived at the ancient town where Marshall and Skye were waiting) Ryder: Wow! This is something. Chase: What happened to the town Ryder? Penelope: Yeah, its in ruins. Ryder: Well I already know the name of this town and what happen to it. Everest and Lilac: You do? Yuh do? Ryder: Of course I do come on. (The pups and Ryder went inside the town) Rocky: Whoa this town is amazing. Chase: Whats the name of the town Ryder? Ryder: This town is called Pompeii. All pups: Pompeii? Ryder: Yep. Everest: What happened to Pompeii Ryder? Ryder: Well on Auguest 24th, 79 AD that mountain called Mt. Vesuvius erupted buried the town of Pompeii. Penelope: Erupted? Sounds like Mt. Vesuvius is a volcano. Ryder: Exactly. Chase: Did everyone escaped? Ryder: No Chase. They all died. Lilac: What in tarnation? Ryder: Its true and Pompeii was forgotten after that until 2,000 years later it was rediscovered by some miners. Rocky: Man I can't believe everyone died. Marshall: What a disaster. Ryder: Well pups well better go explore the place. (The pups ran off to explore the town of Pompeii including Ryder) (Chase and Everest ran into an old shop) Everest: Wow, this shop is cool. Chase: Yeah but I'm still sad about all those people being wiped out in the eruption. Everest: (Signs) Just look at this picture of what Pompeii looked like. Chase: Its a great looking picture Everest. Everest: I wish we could get some people to escape. Chase: Yeah if only that would happen. (Chase and Everest were about to leave when suddenly the picture behind them started to glow) Everest: Chase, whats happening? Chase: I don't know but I think were about to find out. (The picture glowed so bright Everest and Chase cover their eyes) Chase and Everest: AAAHHH!!! (They disappeared into the light and reappeared in a storage room) Everest: Where are we? Chase: Were in a storage room. (Chase opened the door and noticed the shop has people inside) Everest: Whats going on? Chase: I don't know. (They ran outside and find themselves in a city in the ancient world) Everest: Whoa this must be the ancient times. Chase: I think your right Everest. Lets take a look around (The two pups walk around the city until they see the temple of Jupiter) Everest: Wait a minute thats the temple of Jupiter which was destroyed 2,000 years ago. Chase: Yeah and look it is that Mt. Vesuvius in a cone shape? (The ground started to rumble and shake under their feet) Man: Here we go again. (Everest starts to see smoke coming out of Vesuvius) Everest: Hey, theres smoke coming out of Mt. Vesuvius which means this is... Chase: Pompeii. Were in Pompeii and its going to be wiped out. Everest: Oh my gosh we better get out of here. (They ran toward one of the gates out of Pompeii until the pups were stopped by a voice) Voice: Hey, you two! (Chase and Everest stopped and turn around to see a woman behind them) Woman: You can't go out of the city without an owner. (Chase and Everest stared at each other and walked toward her) Woman: I better take both of you to the villa. (She picked up Chase and Everest and started to here villa) (To Be Continued)Category:Pups' Adventures (Click here for part 2)Category:Parts Category:Crossovers